gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Irei
is the protagonist of the OVA series Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, which commemorates the 30 years of the gunpla model kits. He is a gunpla builder who pilots the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam and the GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam. He seeks to achieve the rank of Gunpla Meister. Personality & Character Haru can be described as being kind, tenacious, and high spirited. After discovering the world of virtual gunpla battles he participates in them and tries to win with all his might. He enters a state of sadness after his first defeat because he not only lost badly but also because he let his gunpla get damaged, however he soon recovers when his friends help him rebuild the gunpla and from there continues battling, determined to better himself. His determination seems to stem from his witnessing the 1/1 scale RX-78-2 Gundam statue and being inspired to battle in a gundam similar to it. Skills & Capabilities Despite having only recently been exposed to Gunpla model construction, Haru displays model building skills that could fool anyone into thinking he has been building Gunpla for a long time, seen when he was able to build his Beginning Gundam with ease, and latter repaired it to a state that made it look brand new. In Gunpla battles Haru proves he is adaptable, as seen when he was quickly able to turn the tide in his first battle despite being outnumbered 3 to 1. His piloting skills also show him to be an excellent pilot as he was able to best three seasoned opponents, even with his Gundam having been damaged. Haru's main form of combat is using an unorthodox style of beam swordsmanship, which involves him having the Beginning Gundam wield three beam sabers in one hand in a claw like fashion. In the third episode, it was shown he can also control bit-like weaponry with ease. While unusual, it proves affective in overpowering opponents who are more accustomed to using only one beam saber in hand. Haru's skills are so promising that even Gunpla Meister, Boris Schauer, is impressed by the young gunpla builder. History Part A Haru goes to a festival celebrating the 30 year anniversary of the gunpla model kits in Obidaiba Japan with his friend Kenta Sakazaki. There he witnesses the large 1/1 scale Gundam model, making him decide he wants to become a gunpla builder; attempting to buy the last RX-78-2 Gundam model he fails, but discovers the model kit for the GBP-X80 Beginning Gundam. Haru purchases this model and the following day spends all morning constructing the gunpla. When finished Kenta and Rina Noyama, Haru's other friend and gunpla fan, take Haru to an arcade where gunpla battles are held. There Haru meets Koji Matsumoto, a talented and arrogant gunpla builder and pilot, who quickly mocks Haru's gundam, upset Haru counters his mocks and Koji then challenges him to a gunpla battle, to which Haru accepts. The two face each other in a team battle of 3 on 3, with Haru soon being the last one standing; Koji, in his RX-93-v-2 Hi-v Gundam, overpowers and damages the Beginning Gundam, but Haru soon makes a come back and evens the odds by defeating Koji's other two teammates. After a close fight Haru defeats Koji, earning some begrudging respect from the latter, however the victory is short lived as another gunpla builder, Boris Schauer, in his customized GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam appears and challenges Haru to a one on one match, apparently intrigued by Haru's skills. Part B Pending. Part C Pending. Picture Gallery Haru finishes building Beginning Gundam.jpg|Haru finishes building Beginning Gundam Haru vs Koji.jpg|Haru vs. Koji External links